


Never Trust a Hero

by despairing_rage



Series: When the Lines Blur [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Hero Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Anti-Hero TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hero GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hero Philza (Video Blogging RPF), Hero Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hero Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vigilante Awesamdude (Video Blogging RPF), Vigilante Badboyhalo (Video Blogging RPF), Vigilante TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Karl Jacobs, Villain Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: Follow Tommy in his journey of getting dragged into being a hero while kicking and screaming.All he wanted was to be an anti-hero in relative peace, is that so much to ask for?
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Karl Jacobs, Technoblade & Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Awesamdude, Tommyinnit & Philza, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: When the Lines Blur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149608
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this only applies to their personas

**Tommy’s POV**

  
  


Perhaps deciding to help blow up this building was a bad idea. Especially considering I had no clue what it was until about five minutes ago.

_ Though, how was I supposed to know The Blade wanted to blow up the heroes’ headquarters? I thought this was just another weapons storage building or something. Honestly fuck him, he could’ve at least given me a warning.  _

  
  
  


With an internal groan, I checked the time on my watch. It was 2:33 am, so the bombs would be going off in about two minutes. I looked back at the building, wondering if there was even anyone inside. The lights were on, but that didn’t mean much. 

  
  


Briefly, I caught myself hoping nobody was there. 

_ Whoever’s inside there would be lucky to get out injured. People will probably die. Isn’t that bad? _

  
  


I brushed it off, reassuring myself that it was only the ‘heroes’ that would suffer. 

_ Who cares about those bitches anyways? Not me, I’m a big man. Besides, we’re just doing what needs to be done. _   
  


I was shaken from my thoughts quite literally as the explosions started. Due to my proximity to the explosion, I felt the ground trembling and the scorching heat washing over me. I made a mental note to stand further back next time. Ignoring the effects of the explosions, I continued watching, preparing for my signal. 

I resisted the urge to yawn as I waited for what felt entirely too long. After a few seconds, my headset finally activated as Blade’s voice started.

“Start heading to the control room. Remember, stick to the plan and don’t do anything stupid.”

_ Time to fuck shit up! _

  
  


I ran towards the building, heading through the less exploded portion of the doors. Once inside, I checked for any sign of danger, other than the fire and debris, before dashing to the direction of the control room. 

As I ran I continued to look around for anything of note, but found nothing. For a moment I found myself wondering where everyone was, but quickly moved on and focused on getting to the control room. 

  
After far too long running, I found the room I was looking for. I skidded to a stop just before slamming into the door, then shoved the door open. Inside was Blade, a large hole in the floor, and two people lying unconscious on the ground. 

  
  


I felt a flash of guilt, but pushed it down immediately. 

_ They’re just ‘heroes’, who gives a shit? It’s not like they’re doing their job anyways. _

  
  


Before I could dwell on it for too long, I heard Blade’s voice tear me from my thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


“Wither, are you even listening to me?”

  
  


I gave a cheeky grin, not that he could see it behind my mask. 

“Nope.”

  
  


He sighed, then gestured towards one of the people on the ground. “Bring that one over here.”

  
  


I couldn’t think of a response, so I wordlessly grabbed their arm and dragged them over to the panel Blade was standing over.

After a moment of silence, I spoke. 

“So Mr. Blade, care to explain why you decided not to tell me we’re blowing up the heroes headquarters?”

  
  


He turned to look at me, and I got the impression that he had an incredulous expression behind his mask. “I thought it was obvious.”

Then, without giving me a chance to give my witty remark, he continued. “Ignoring that, let’s get to business. I’ll take care of this,” he waved towards the person I dragged over, “and you’ll take care of destroying as many supplies as possible.”

  
  


“Sure sure, whatever you say Blade.”

  
  


I turned on my heel and walked back into the hallway. I took off in the direction I thought the storage was, trying to remember the layout of the building. 

_ Maybe I should’ve spent more time trying to memorize the layout… but whatever. I can handle it. _

  
  
  


Thankfully it didn’t take me long to reach the main storage room. I slammed the door open and looked around. There were many weapons hung up on the walls, ranging from knives to crossbows to guns. I inspected them for a few moments to see if there was anything worth taking. After some consideration, I grabbed a set of knives off the wall and put them in my satchel.

Then I took out my focus item, a ring this time, and braced myself for using my powers. With a deep breath, I activated them. 

The weapons close enough to me began to shake, then exploded in a quick succession. I watched as they all exploded, and only got hit by a little bit of shrapnel. When it was done, all that was left was smoking bits of debris and a few small chunks of metal. After some thought, I decided to leave it.

_ It’s fine, they can’t do jack shit with those pieces anymore. So a big man like me doesn’t have to worry about this. _

  
  
  


I swept my eyes over the room once more to make sure I hadn’t missed anything. Once I was satisfied that everything was properly destroyed, I walked out and made my way back to the control center. 

Once I arrived, I slammed the door open and shouted “What’s up fuckers?!”

  
  


Blade sighed and turned to look at me.    
“Took you long enough.”

_ Hey, that’s a little rude.  _

  
  


I opted to roll my eyes rather than complain, but then realized that he couldn’t see my eyes behind my mask. 

  
  


Before I could say anything, he resumed speaking. 

“Ignoring the fact that you probably rolled your eyes at me, get over here so you can deal with  _ this _ .” He pointed towards an open door to a small room. 

“Deal with what big man?”

I got the impression his eyes narrowed at me as he said “The person in there.”

  
  


_ Wait, a person...? What does he mean ‘deal with this’? _

“What do you want me to do though? Your explanation is rather lacking, you know.”

  
  


“Get rid of them. Explode the chair they’re on and leave.”

  
  


_ What?! I can’t do that! What the hell man?! _

“Um, what? Why would you- I mean, why am I supposed to explode them?! They’ll die!”

  
  


He sighed as he turned back to what he was doing. 

“That’s the point. They’re only a quote unquote hero, who cares? Just do what I told you.”

  
  


My immediate response was half-shouting “But- why the fuck would I do that?! What the hell?!”

  
  


He paused, then looked back at me. 

“That wasn’t a request, that was a demand. Now go do it.”

  
  


I took in a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for what would happen next. With my voice as steady as I could make it, I spoke. 

“No. I’m not doing this.”

  
  


Instead of the angry response I expected, he just sighed and calmly responded. 

“Wither, I don’t care how you feel about this. You are going to do this, you are finally going to prove yourself to be useful.”

  
  


He looked back at the control panel. 

“If you say no again you aren’t going to like wh-”

  
  


“No.” 

He stopped what he was doing. 

  
  


I took in another deep breath. 

“No. Fuck you man, I’m not doing it.”

  
  


“... then I’m going to take care of it. Trust me, it’ll be much more painful than what you would’ve done. And- when I’m done- you’re going to learn some discipline.”

  
  


He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. 

  
  
  
  


Without thinking I ran in front of the door and pulled out a knife. 

“I’m not letting you do that.”

  
  


My brain caught up a few seconds later when he stopped dead in his tracks. 

_ Well fuck. This was probably a mistake. _

He unsheathed his sword and my heart dropped. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck holy shit I’ve fucked up- _

  
  
  


“Well, I guess you aren’t worthy afterall.”


	2. Your Weakness Is Our Downfall

**Techno’s POV**

  
  


I couldn’t say I was surprised that Tommy had refused to kill the hero. He had always been too weak and afraid to do what is truly necessary; I knew from the very start that our morals are too different for our alliance to last. 

Still, I was mildly confused when he ran in front of me and blocked the path to the hero. My confusion increased when he pulled out a knife with shaky hands. Despite my annoyance, I had to admit that the instant regret his body language showed was amusing. 

The way his entire body froze before his chest began to heave with short, panicked breaths was quite funny. That, matched with the way his violently trembling hands struggled to hold onto the knife, was prime entertainment.

  
  


Holding back a chuckle, I slowly unsheathed my sword and watched his entire body tense even more. He took an unsteady step backwards.

“Well, I guess you aren’t worthy afterall.”

_ Ha, look at this loser. Being all terrified for his life and such. Although, to be fair, I am threatening him. _

Part of me expected some sort of remark, but he remained deathly silent as he took another wavering step away. Finally, when it became clear he didn’t have the nerve to speak, I sighed. My sword rang as I sheathed it, settling into place as I took a step forward and shoved him out of the way. He stumbled back from the force and just barely avoided crashing to the floor.

He watched me walk into the room, and even from several feet away I could hear his already wobbly breathing become more erratic. Before I got too far in, I looked over the room. There wasn’t much to see. A few rickety filing cabinets lined the back wall, and the single light only cast a very dim light. There was nothing dangerous. Scanning the room again, I checked to make sure the poorly hidden exit against the far wall was still ready. Once I was satisfied, I continued walking towards the tied up figure.

The moment I resumed moving, the hero’s head shot up and he turned to look at me. His eyes widened the moment he saw me, and began to struggle against the rope holding him down. The scraped up skin around the rope and deathly pale skin never failed to be entertaining. With that, the wild rise and fall of his chest was satisfying as always. 

Behind my mask I grinned, anticipating the hero’s death. Just as I took out my sword, Wither quickly stumbled back into the room with a panicked tilt. 

_ Ugh, this dude needs to stop getting in my way. How annoying. _

His breath caught in his throat as I turned to look at him. Then, with a surprisingly firm voice, he spoke. 

“I won’t just stand by and let you murder him! You know it’s wrong- I mean... the rest of the heroes will probably be here any second, let’s not waste our time murdering him. You already got what you wanted, so let’s leave!”

He did have a point there, as much as I loathed to admit it. Though, it would only take a few minutes, we still had time to spare. As I mulled it over, a new thought hit me. Why would I ever want to listen to  _ him  _ of all people? That’s right, I wouldn’t.

As if the universe chose that moment to be cruel, I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of people running towards the room we were in. I glared at Wither with a laborious sigh, despite the mask covering my face. Regardless, he seemed to get the impression as he shrunk back. 

  
  


Ignoring him, I jumped into action and went back into the control room. I rushed to the emergency exit and jumped into the hidden hallway, managing to get the perfect landing. I ran towards the door leading outside, not caring if he made it out or not.

  
  


As I approached the exit I heard a loud thump behind me, but wasted no time checking to see if it was Wither or not. When I finally reached the door I burst it open and made it outside. Without pausing, I continued to rush towards the hideout Wither and I previously set up. 

I only stopped when I made it to our relatively safe spot. With heavy breathing and my mind clouded with adrenaline, I looked around to check if anyone was behind me. I watched as Wither got closer before skidding to a stop just before the door and slamming it open. He quickly shut it and locked it behind him. 

Thankfully, it seemed nobody had followed him. 

Still, I made sure to double check that we were alone and that there was nothing dangerous. Everything was the same as how we left it, the dusty corners and cobwebs were left untouched. 

  
Once we both had caught our breath, I shifted my gaze to him. As more time went by, my shoulders rose a bit with agitation. Although this should have only been a mild annoyance, it added to the ever growing list of ways he had let me down. I pondered how I could express the full extent of my disappointment while being as insulting as possible.

  
  


“Just when I thought you couldn’t be more pathetic, you somehow disappointed me even more.”

He winced.

“I should have known right from the start how worthless you are. No wonder nobody wanted to have you around, you are completely useless.”

I gave an overly dramatic sigh. 

“I see no point in continuing to deal with someone so lacking in any redeemable qualities. So, this is goodbye. I sincerely hope that if I see you again it’ll only be your corpse.”

  
  


His body shook as he tried to force out words, but all he could do was give a stuttering and incomprehensible mess. 

With that, I climbed out the back exit of the small building. I didn’t bother looking at him when I made it out, only pausing to hear if he would say anything.

  
  


All I heard was him struggling to breathe as he desperately asked me to wait. 

_.  _

I chuckled. “have fun dying loser! It was a great displeasure to work with you!”

  
  


With that, I shut the door behind me and used the lock I secretly installed to shut him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol get good

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://despairing-rage.tumblr.com/  
> https://let-me-be-cryptid.tumblr.com/
> 
> New discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/v9BRtNQY8g
> 
> Refs for each character are here!!  
> https://never-trust-heroes.tumblr.com/


End file.
